


Now and Forever

by octoberinlondon



Series: The Time Series [4]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberinlondon/pseuds/octoberinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We won’t lose you. You will stay with us forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Forever

“You shouldn’t be here.” Anne murmurs, opening her eyes. Richard smiles as he sits down next to her. “I know, but as far as I can remember nothing has ever been able to stop me from being with you.” His gaze is fixed at the cradle. Who’d have thought they would have another child. Anne can tell he is proud, the expression on his face reveals it. 

“He is small, but the midwives say he’s healthy and strong, and when I hear him cry I believe them. Yet…” He cuts her off mid-sentence. “Remember what my mother told you? I was a small baby, as well, and now look at me.” He gently strokes her hair and kisses her cool forehead. “How are you?” He knows this birth wasn’t easy. The head midwife has told him. It reminds him of Ned’s birth. 

“I’m fine.” “Anne!” She sighs, he knows her too well.  
“I’ve just given birth, the discomfort is nothing serious.” She grabs his hand and squeezes it tightly. 

“What shall we name him?” It’s the question that’s been burning in her mind the whole time. She doesn’t want her child to die without having a name. She is almost sure he won’t die, but she’s still afraid. After all, she’s lost children before.

Richard bites his lip, he has thought about some names, but he’s been sure Anne would have another girl, as she has rather looked like she did when she was carrying Constance. “I want you to name him. I named Constance, we both named Richard, now you should name the new little one.”

Anne smiles, she’s hoped he would allow her to name him. She knows exactly how he will be called. “William.” She knows how much Richard admires William the Conqueror. 

_“William.”_ Richard repeats quietly and his gaze wanders off to the cradle again. He is smiling. Anne laughs – how beautiful he looks! He isn’t wearing his doublet, and his shirt leaves the most of his chest bare to her, as it is not completely buttoned. She can almost smell how much he wants to see him, how much he wants to hold him. 

“Go, I’m not going to leave!” She laughs and gently shoves him off the bed. Richard chuckles a bit, and walks over to the cradle. He still curses his duties which have kept him away from Anne and their son for so long, but when he sees the tiny human being, he’s forgotten them all. Richard doesn’t think he looks small; he might not be as big as Constance and Rick have been, but he seems to be perfect in any aspect. 

Richard carefully picks up his son. The shock of dark hair makes him smile, and the smile even grows after William has opened his eyes. The brightest blue, just like Anne’s. “Hello, William. I’m your father.” Richard whispers. William grabs his father’s finger, and Richard knows immediately that he is strong. Anne will not have to worry about losing him. The little boy yawns and closes his eyes again. 

Richard turns to Anne, wanting to tell her that there’s no need to worry about their child. “He’s strong, indeed. Don’t worry about him, my love.” Anne cannot even tell how much it relieves her. She’s willing to believe everything Richard tells her. William will live. 

“Come to me.” She murmurs, holding out her arms. Richard returns to her, carefully, because William is still sleeping in his arms. He slips into her bed, and Anne has to chuckle a bit at that, because it’s their ritual. He pulls her close because he’s worried about her, her body feels a bit too cold to him. 

Anne smiles, _oh, how wonderful it feels to be loved_. 

“He’s got your hair.” She whispers, snuggling closer to Richard and gently stroking her son’s cheek. “And your eyes.” Richard is almost not able to describe the feeling he has right now. He feels blessed; he would have never thought to be able to hold another child in his arms, after Ned died. 

_Can you see him, Ned? Can you see your little brother from where you are? He looks a lot like you did. He will always remind us of you. Watch over him; watch over William, Constance, and Richard. Keep them safe. Promise me, Ned._

Richard’s thoughts are interrupted, as he feels the warmth of William’s little hand on his chest. He places his free hand above his, gently stroking the tiny fingers with his thumb. Anne has moved a bit and is able to watch the scene. She feels a lump forming in her throat, but now she is sure, _we won’t lose you, William. You will stay with us_. 

Anne is so unbelievably proud of her Richard. He has been relaxed and calm during this pregnancy, even though it wasn’t as easy as the ones before had been. _But it’s been worth it_. She thinks, letting out a little sigh. 

William starts to fuss a bit, and Richard knows immediately what his son needs. “He’s hungry.” He states, handing William over to Anne. She’s nursed all of her children, and she is sure that’s why they’re healthy and strong. No wet-nurse could give her children what she is giving them. Feeling William so close to her, gives her a peace of mind she would have never dared to ask for. 

She snuggles close to Richard again, and he kisses the top of her head, relieved that her temperature seems to be normal by now. 

Later, Richard keeps humming his mother’s lullaby, which has lulled all of his children to sleep, including William now. He wants to fetch Constance and Rick; they’re supposed to meet their new brother now. Richard feels excited about it. He cannot wait to see the look on their little faces. He remembers very vividly how Constance reacted to her little brother. 

He remembers how shocked his little princess has been. The thought of it makes him laugh. He enters his daughter’s nursery, and is immediately greeted by his daughter’s squeals. “Papa! Papa!” She pulls at his breeches to make him pick her up. “They say I cannot see Mama.” She sniffs and buries her head in the crook of her father’s neck. 

“Oh, my little Constance.” He laughs, which makes her head pop up in front of his face again. He nudges her tiny nose with his finger. “They didn’t even tell me why.” He realises how scared Constance is as he sees the tears in her eyes. He pulls her closer against his body. “Don’t you worry, ma chérie.” He wipes away the tears on Constance’s face and leans his forehead against hers. “Mama is very well. Remember that her belly was really big?” “Yes, because the baby is in Mama’s belly.” Constance nods, proud of her knowledge.

“It was in her belly.” Richard grins. “Mama’s had the baby this morning. That’s why I’m here. I want you and Rick to meet the baby. Will you help me to fetch Rick?”

Constance’s eyes widen. She doesn’t remember what it was like to see a newborn, but she feels very excited. The nurse smiles and bows as Richard leaves the room. She is dying to know more about the baby, but Constance will tell her everything later, she is sure. 

“Hurry, hurry!” Constance screams as she storms into Rick’s nursery. The little boy has just ended his nap and is completely taken by surprise. “Mama’s just had the baby!” Constance repeats her father’s words, making Richard laugh. Rick looks at his father with big eyes; he’s not able to handle the information right now. 

Richard realises Rick isn’t completely awake and lowers himself on his knees, to pick up his son. “But the baby is in Mama’s belly. That’s what you’ve said, Papa.” Rick murmurs, leaning against his father’s chest. 

Richard smiles. “Sure, that’s what I’ve said, but you know, babies tend to leave the belly of their mother eventually. You did that, too.” Rick is wide awake in an instant. “I don’t remember being in Mama’s belly.” “No one does, you little…” Richard interrupts her before she can say anything rude. “Constance!” He clicks with his tongue, as he always does when he disapproves of something. 

They think their father doesn’t notice how they keep making faces at each other, but Richard does, and it makes him roll his eyes in amusement. 

As soon as they’ve reached Anne’s chamber, Richard puts his son on the ground, but keeps kneeling in front of his children. “Be very careful, and don’t be as loud as usual.” He smirks, knowing his children can raise storms whenever they want to. They both nod, and Richard’s smile widens as he sees how Constance grabs Rick’s hand. 

He opens the door to the chamber to let his children in. 

Anne looks up as she hears their tiny feet tap over the stone floor. Constance’s eyes are wide as she sees the tiny bundle in her mother’s arms. “Hello, my love. Hello, my boy.” She smiles and pats on the place next to her.

“This is your brother William.” 

Anne looks at Richard, and he looks back at her. They have the same thought as they watch their older children dote on their youngest son. 

_We will always be with you. Now and forever._


End file.
